These Two Hearts
by kaosda
Summary: Ross Geller, a famous actor. Rachel Green a beautiful singer. They both feel something from there life is missing.
1. Trailer for STBTF

Trailer  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] [i]Something to be Thankful for[/i]  
  
She was a famous singer. She had the voice of an angel. She could have anything money could buy. But what Rachel Green wanted more than anything else, money could not buy. It had to be found.  
  
He was a successful actor. He spent his time playing the lives of fictional people, he dazzled the silver screen. But had no one to share this life with.  
  
She was once the love of his life, but she never noticed him. Years after high school that would all change.  
  
[i]When one visits an old friend.[/i]  
  
"Monica! Oh my God! Its been so long!" Rachel shrieked as she stepped into her oldest friend's apartment. Before a reply could be made the two friends embraced.  
  
[i]When one visits his sister after years apart.[/i]  
  
Monica slowly opened her door, she was clearly angered for the unexpected company on Thanksgiving. All that anger drifted away when she saw who stood there.  
  
"Hey Monica, sorry I haven't called.or visited, you know how Hollywood can be." Ross sheepishly smiled at his baby sister anticipating the worse.  
  
[i]A chance meeting.[/i]  
  
Ross looked up, around the room, his eyes focused on one person in particular. His high school crush.  
  
Rachel glanced up at the commotion. Oh my god she thought, that's Ross Geller.the actor? Oh my god Ross Geller the actor is also Ross Geller, Monica's geeky older brother from high school?  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] Part One: [i]Something to be Thankful for[/i] 


	2. Something to be Thankful for

These Two Hearts "Something to be Thankful for"  
  
Early November, a hotel room somewhere.  
  
"What is this about Rachel? Why are we fighting now?" a man screamed from another room, as we see Rachel frantically packing some suitcases. This man then storms in from the other room.  
  
"Listen Barry, I told you that I didn't want a serious relationship didn't I?" Rachel exclaimed with anger. "I mean for god sakes.I have been on tour for the last year, my tour isn't even finished for another two weeks!"  
  
"Rachel, we are in a serious relationship wether you like it or not. We have been together for the last three years!" Barry now said calmly. "Is this about me proposing" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Rachel turned to face him. She thought to herself what a horrible person she was. Barry was a nice enough guy, and to string him along for almost three years. She finally sighed and looked up. "Listen Barry, I just don't love you, I'm sorry."  
  
Still early November, on a street.  
  
"Do you not understand! I said I NEED A BREAK!" Ross Geller hollered into his cell phone. "I am tired, I have doing this for the past three years, movie after movie. I know you're my agent, but would you stop pushing me," Ross paused listening to the other end of the conversation. Finally he cracked a half smile. "Listen, I just need to take some time off. There are some things I need to take care of. I'll keep in contact, O.K." He pauses again, this time letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks John, no, I don't think I'll be spending the holidays with you. You take care, talk to you soon."  
  
Thanksgiving, Monica and Chandler's Apartement  
  
"Hey Pheobe.you set five places for dinner tonight right?" Monica shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"No Mon, I set four places, why who else is coming? You didn't invite a date did you?" Pheobe asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What.Pheobe I'm engaged to Chandler! No an old friend from High School is in town and she called and asked if she could spend Thanksgiving with us." Monica glared at Pheobe. She could never tell if Pheobe was serious when she forgot about her relationship with Chandler.  
  
"So is she a hot girl?" Joey piped up from the couch where he and Chandler were seated. Chandler was engrossed in the T.V. and only caught the last of Joey's sentence.  
  
"What Mon? You invited a Hot Girl? Why wasn't I told, this is MY place too." Chandler said a little annoyed. It wasn't that he was mad at Monica, it was the fact that he hated Thanksgiving. Monica shot him a look, then turned to Joey and shot him a look.  
  
"Joey, first of all she may be hot, I don't know, and second of all do NOT even try hitting on her. She is WAY out of your league." Joey was shocked. Out of his league he thought. What woman could be out of Joey Tribianna's league.  
  
"Monica, what woman could resist 'How YOU Doin?" he said as he leaned back with a smile. Joey was full of himself. He considered himself God's gift to woman. This trait could get annoying, but they loved him anyways.  
  
"How bout Rachel Green, you know the singer!" she stated simply. Joey and Pheobe gasped. Chandler though wasn't to shocked. He just turned to Monica and asked a simple question.  
  
"Hmmm, how long as it been since you seen her Monica, its been what two years?" He tried to fill his question with sympathy. Chandler knew Rachel was Monica's best friend in the world. But she rarely ever saw her. He understood how she felt though. After all Joey may be his best friend now. But his truest best friend was one he made in college. But he also went his own way. That could be why Chandler and Monica never mentioned these two, to avoid making Joey and Pheobe jealous, and to avoid the hurt of never seeing there best friends.  
  
Monica let out a sigh, "Yeah honey, almost two years, God I have missed her. It is gonna be so nice to see her again. Catch up her glamorous life." Monica's eyes began to focus on Chandler, she knew what he was thinking, especially since she saw the sadness in his eyes. Ross, her brother, Chandler's college roommate. It had been so long since they heard from him. Ever since that horrible year right after college when he left. They have not heard from him. They of course followed his movies. But it just wasn't the same. Soon Pheobe had re-set the table, while Chandler and Joey were engrossed in the television. Monica was putting some finishing touches on a few deserts when there was a knock at the door. Monica excitedly ran to her door. She opened it and shrieked out "Rachel.Thank God!"  
  
"Monica! Oh my God! Its been so long!" Rachel shrieked as she stepped into her oldest friend's apartment. Before a reply could be made the two friends embraced. Tears began to flow from there faces and Rachel just smiled and whispered, "I promise that I well see you in person more often, and I well call you more often."  
  
Monica broke the hug and stared at her, a smile spread across her face as she dried her tears, "I would love that" she stepped back and let Rachel fully enter the apartment. "Here I would like to meet some friends of mine, this is Joey, Pheobe, and you might remember Chandler" she said pointing to each one as there name was called.  
  
"Chandler.you mean the guy who's toe you cut off back in high school" she whispered as she began to laugh. Monica just nodded and motioned to drop it. Joey approached Rachel rather quickly once he leapt up from the couch. He extended his hand and in a really deep voice spoke.  
  
"How You Doin?" and smiled a rather steamy smile. Rachel just looked at him at a loss, she finally smiled back and simply stated. "I'm fine" Now Pheobe came up to her and looked her up and down. She smiled brightly and said "Hey its so nice to meet a fellow singer" Rachel smiled back brightly and answered "You sing, professionally?"  
  
"Well yeah she tours the Coffee house every Wednesday afternoon!" Chandler cut in sarcastically. Then he looked at Rachel and smiled. "It's good to see you again Rachel and I know Monica is really happy you're here."  
  
Over ther next half hour Joey and Pheobe bombarded Rachel with questions. Monica looked on with a real sympathetic look. She knew Rachel was hoping to get away from all the fame at least for today, and no matter what her or Chandler could do there was absolutely no stopping Pheobe and Joey. Chandler eventually called over joey to help set out the food. Chandler could not remember the last time he had heard Joey spout out so many pick up lines. Pheobe was about to get her guitar and teach Rachel one of "her" songs when Monica announced that Thanksgiving was served. They all took there seats and were just about to say Grace when there was a knock at the door. They all looked around confused at who could be interrupting their meal. "I'll get it." Monica simply stated.  
  
Monica slowly opened her door, she was clearly angered for the unexpected company on Thanksgiving. All that anger drifted away when she saw who stood there.  
  
"Hey Monica, sorry I haven't called.or visited, you know how Hollywood can be." Ross sheepishly smiled at his baby sister anticipating the worse. Monica was in shock, she was awaken from her shock when she heard Chandler's voice from the table speak "Hey Mon, who's here?"  
  
"IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Monica screamed as she pulled her brother Ross into her apartment. Chandler looked up, he could not believe it. He sprinted from his chair and joined the hug. That's when Ross finally extracted himself from two of the most important people in his life's hug. He dropped his duffel bag and peered down speaking softly "I am so sorry its been so long, I have no excuses just remorse."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I am just so glad to see you again." Monica said sharply. She once again had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I may not have had good-luck with Thanksgivings, but this one is a GOOD one!" Chandler also said. Ross looked up, around the room, his eyes focused on one person in particular. His high school crush. Wow was that really Rachel Green he thought. It couldn't be it, oh well he thought some more, I'm sure I'll find out in a little bit.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could join your for Thanksgiving. I wanted to see you Monica, before I even decided to face Mom or Dad." Monica smiled brightly at him. She turned to Chandler "Would you set another plate honey?" Chandler nodded his had approvingly and just went to get another place setting.  
  
Rachel glanced up at the commotion. Oh my god she thought, that's Ross Geller.the actor? Oh my god Ross Geller the actor is also Ross Geller, Monica's geeky older brother from high school?  
  
After Chandler set the other setting, he once again hurried over to Ross, "Man have I missed you, it is so good to see you Ross." Chandler again embraced Ross in a hug. Ross not let out a bigger sigh and pushed Chandler back.  
  
"Hey man, I've missed you to, but you still come off Gay, just like college." Ross cracked a huge grin, and Chandler did in return. Monica took Ross by the arm and began to make introductions.  
  
"This is Joey and Pheobe" Monica said while pointing to them. "They live across the hall."  
  
Pheobe cut Monica off, and abruptly said "But we are NOT a couple, I used to be Monica's room mate and Chandler was Joey's, when they got engaged."  
  
Now Ross was shocked, Chandler and Monica slowly winced. "Your engaged!" he screamed out. "To Him!" he said while pointing at Chandler. Monica and Chandler nodded unwillingly. Now it was Ross's turn to embrace the both of them. "Wow this is so great! My little sister.and the best friend I have ever had! Your gonna be married. That is great!"  
  
"HEY" Joey screamed at once, all the others turned to look at him. "When do we eat? The foods ready, and we've been waiting for HOURS!" Joey exclaimed desperately.  
  
"We can eat in a second, and Ross, you remember my friend Rachel from high school right?" Monica asked while gesturing to Rachel who was still seated at the table. He smiled shyly and said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I recognized her, your also the singer right.I've seen you at some Hollywood parties." Ross said walking over to Rachel and taking her hand.  
  
"You have? Well how come you've never said Hi, I mean I've seen you also, but I didn't realize that you could be." Rachel trailed off unsure how to finish this sentence, Ross finished if for her.  
  
"That I could be Monica's geeky older brother?" with that both Ross and Rachel let out a small laugh. "I don't know why I never said hi, I really try to avoid those," Ross gave her a small smile.  
  
"Well enough about that, now that we all know each other, lets eat!" Chandler said noticing Joey's starvingly desperate look.  
  
The meal went by, and Phoebe asked Rachel all sorts of question about the music industry, while Joey gave a huge rundown on his career as an actor, always looking for any pointers Ross may be able to give him. Chandler and Monica berated Ross with question about his life, and Chandler and Ross talked about old times in College. Monica reminisced about their High School years, Ross even through in some memories here and there about that. Monica filled Ross in on what was new with there family. Eventually the meal ended and the conversation moved to the couch. Ross and Rachel eventually got to talking about there lives while Monica and Chandler cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes listening from the kitchen, while Joey and Phoebe just stared at them intently, not believing who they just celebrated Thanksgiving with.  
  
"I cannot believe you hate Jennifer Lopez, she is a blast to hang out with." Rachel said laughing out loud.  
  
"hey, I had to star in a movie with her, I found her to be an absolute bore, but a damn good kisser." Ross replied laughing.  
  
"Niiice" Joey let slip in.  
  
"Anyways, I'm tired and should probably head back to the hotel." Ross let out a tired sigh as he got up.  
  
Rachel glanced down at her watch and realized how tired she was. "I should be going too. It is getting pretty late. Mon, I'll call you tomorrow, and it was nice to meet everyone." She stated while getting up off the couch.  
  
"Hey Rach, do you want to share a cab? I'm staying at the Plaza, where are you staying?" Ross asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm staying at the plaza also, we might as well share a cab" she said with a small smile.  
  
With that they finished saying their good-byes. Ross promised to call both Chandler and Monica tomorrow. Ross and Rachel exited the apartment and caught a cab.  
  
"So it was nice to see you again Rach." Ross said to Rachel in the back of the cab. She turned and smiled to him. "So what made you decide to spend Thanksgiving with Mon? Have you kept in touch with her?"  
  
"Well, Kinda, I try to call her once a week but sometimes I get busy. The last time I actually saw her was like two years ago, I felt so bad" Rachel said while looking down.  
  
"Hey no reason to feel bad in front of me, its been five years since I have talked to them. I feel horrible, a year after college and I left, didn't even give them a reason." Now Ross said looking down. "I just came back now, I wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my sister.Holidays are always the loneliest time for me." Ross trailed off.  
  
"Me too." Rachel stated softly. "I just broke up with my boyfriend, I felt horrible, I didn't love him, I just never knew how to tell him"  
  
Ross took Rachel's hand, she looked up at him, he had a soft look in his eyes. He started speaking very heartfelt. "Hey, don't feel bad, you did what you had to do, its better this way, He's unhappy yeah. But think about it, if you guys would a got married one day because you didn't want to break his heart wouldn't you just be breaking yours?" Rachel felt a small relief come to her. For the first time in weeks she didn't feel absolutely horrible about what she did to Barry.  
  
"Thanks, no one has ever been able to put me in perspective like that." She said with a more brightening smile.  
  
"Ya know, I never told you this, but in High School, I had a major crush on you." Ross said slightly embarrassed. Rachel smiled a bit and looked at him even more.  
  
"I knew" she said softly.  
  
"Oh, so I wasn't just Monica's geeky older brother, but I was Monica's Geeky older brother who had a major crush on you? Huh?" He said even more embarrassed then he did before.  
  
"Yeah, but I also thought you were sweet," she said looking him into the eyes. They shared an intense gaze, they both wondered the same thing as they looked into each other's souls. Could this be the first Thanksgiving, I have Something to be thankful for.  
  
"Ok, here's your stop!" the Cab driver interrupted from the driver's seat.  
  
Their moment was broken, but that last thought both lingered in their minds.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Trailer  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] [i]Is this Love?[/i]  
  
Now they have met once again.  
  
[i]Love is in the air.[i/]  
  
Monica looked at Rachel. "Well you be my Maid of Honor, Rachel?"  
  
Chandler took a sip of his beer, he then turned to Ross, "Hey man, you have been my best friend even through all these years apart. I was your best man, well you be mine?"  
  
[i]They say weddings make the most Romantic settings.[/i]  
  
Ross escorted Rachel down the aisle. They have spent so much time together these past six weeks. He looked her up and down and was once again filled with that magical feeling.  
  
Rachel couldn't help but feel so comfortable next to Ross. She thought she would be nervous in front of all these people. But she was calm. Ross made her feel calm. He just made everything feel so right.  
  
[i]For to normal people, the circumstances couldn't be more right.[/i]  
  
Ross spoke softly while looking at Chandler. Chandler could sense the fear in his friend's voice. "I do Chandler, I really do like her, but it isn't that easy."  
  
"We're famous, no matter what we do.we're famous. I've seen other stars relationships. I don't want to end up like that." Rachel said with a hint of tears forming in her eyes.  
  
[i]It all comes down to one question.Is this love?[/i]  
  
Monica spoke ever confidently, "if you are in love, isn't that worth trying?"  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] Part Two: [i]Is this Love?[/i] 


	3. Is This Love?

These Two Hearts "Is This Love?"  
  
Rachel lied on her back staring at the ceiling. Thoughts drifted through her head. Tonight was wonderful. It was so great to see Monica again. It was almost like she was a normal person, with real friends. But something else, she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Ross. He made her feel good about herself. He made her feel something, but she couldn't quite place what it was. She knew though that she loved talking to him. He was kind and sweet. Something she wouldn't expect from another star. She wanted to talk to him again, and soon.  
  
Ross sat up against the headboard on his bed. For the first time in years he felt really good about himself. Like he had completed some unfinished business. The fact was, he had wanted to get a hold of his sister so many times over the years, but after what he went through last time he was in New York, he didn't know how to face it. After living his "fake" life in Hollywood for the first couple years it just became so much easier to let it go on like that. But now he was back, but he got something more then he bargained for. Something he wasn't sure he wanted. Something he thought long forgotten. His unrequited love for Rachel Green. When he was in high school he felt drawn to her he thought to himself, but he never knew why. And now he felt those same feelings coming back, was he ready for such feelings?  
  
Ross's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it. "Hey Rach.what are you doing here?" he smiled as he opened the door to his suite/  
  
"I wasn't sleepy, and since your room was right across the hall, I thought I'd come over and talk to you.that's okay, right?" Rachel asked slightly embarrassed, what was she doing she thought to herself. She felt like a teenager again.  
  
"Sure Rach, come in." Ross stepped back and motioned for her to enter. She slowly entered and made her way to his bed and sat down on the end of it. "So what did you want to talk about?" Ross asked as he closed the door and made his way to the mini-bar. "Anything to drink? Macadamia Nut?" he asked.  
  
"You know those things are mighty expensive.right?" Rachel asked with a playful grin.  
  
"I think I can afford it. And if not, I'm sure you can cover it." He answered shooting her a sarcastic look. He grabbed a beer for himself and a wine cooler for her and made his way to sit next to her.  
  
"So.how long you gonna be in New York?" Rachel asked, she didn't really know what to talk about; she just wanted to listen to him talk.  
  
"Not sure, I told my agent I wanted a break, I've just needed some time to myself, put my life back in perspective. How bout you?" Ross returned while taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Well, I just finished my tour, and I'm not scheduled to start on my new album for three months, and I was thinking of doing it here, so I guess I'll be in New York for awhile. I was thinking of getting a place to rent for when I'm in New York ya know." Rachel began. The tension obviously broken.  
  
Ross and Rachel talked for hours into the night. They switched on the T.V. Listened to the radio. Eventually Rachel fell asleep. Ross noticed this and covered her with a blanket. His suite was huge and had a couch. He looked down at her and noticed how angelic she was. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, let out hopeless sigh then made his way to the couch to settle in for the night.  
  
The next morning Rachel awoke in Ross's bed, she began to recall last night, smiled to herself and looked across the room. There was Ross sleeping on the couch. She walked over to him and smiled, what a gentle man she thought. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek; she walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and scribbled something down on a pad of paper. She now smiled to herself and left the room quietly to return to her own.  
  
Ross awoke about a half hour after Rachel left. He looked over to the bed and noticed it empty. He felt sad at that moment. He walked over to the desk to call up room service for breakfast when he noticed the note Rachel had left him. He read it to himself "Ross, I had a wonderful time last night. Now you shower and come over to my room so we can go out to breakfast, my treat. Rachel." The happiness he had been feeling returned to him. He fought with this, he told himself just friends, that's all they were, no matter how famous he was, no matter how cool he was, Rachel Green would always be a dream to him.  
  
Ross got himself ready, he thought if Rachel was taking him out to breakfast, he didn't want to be noticed, so he dressed real casual and pulled a baseball cap over his face. Once he adorned sunglasses nobody should be able to recognize him. He then grab his keys and wallet and left to Rachel's room.  
  
Rachel was just finishing up her makeup. She had the same idea that Ross had. That was apparent when she pulled a ponytail through a baseball cap and grabbed her Four hundred dollar shades off her dresser. She was hungry now she thought to herself. She couldn't wait for Ross to wake up on his own, so she would have to go wake him up. This had nothing to do with wanting to speak to him again. This had nothing to do with wanting to be near him again. She told herself that over and over. People like her and Ross didn't get to have normal relationships. She'll be lucky if she could have a normal friendship. Just as she was about to exit her room, there came a knock at her door. She grabbed her purse and keys and hurried to the door like an excited teenager. "Hey Ross.you got my note I see, thank god your up, I'm starving!" she said as she opened the door.  
  
"So where are you taking me for breakfast Rach?" he looked her up and down noticing how much sexier she looked in everyday clothes. Much sexier then she did in those MtV videos, or fancy Hollywood dresses. She took his hand and pulled him away from the door. "Where going someplace very special. Someplace I haven't gone to in a long time! Now damn it Gellar.LETS GO!" she screamed pulling him down the corridor towards the elevator.  
  
"Ok Green.but I don't want to be hounded by fans so just call me Ross OK" he said shooting her a warning glance.  
  
About twenty minutes later Ross stood in shock at where Rachel had brought him. He turned to face her giddy demeanor. "You've got to be kidding me" he said half annoyed half amused.  
  
"Hey I happen to like this place! And its good for you!" she said now playing along with the way he was acting.  
  
"Rachel Karen! You are so cheap. You know those two bags of Macadamia Nuts your ate last night.well they'll cost more then anything you buy me here!" he now said reeling from laughter as he stood under the Golden Arches of McDonalds.  
  
They got their meals to go and headed off to the park for some more privacy. Once again they began talking about there lives but unlike last night the conversation didn't center around there glamorous lives or High School memories. This time it focused on why they chose those lives. Ross was the first to tell his story.  
  
"Well in college, I met a girl who would change my life. Her name was Carol and when I saw her for the first time my freshman year, I knew she was someone special. So I cut down on my paleontology classes and took up some drama classes. Which is what she was studying. We met, and became great friends. Over the course of college we got closer to each other. Eventually she chose a new major in teaching, but we had a great time in those classes so we stayed in them. Our senior year in college we took our friendship to the next level. About half way through the year I proposed. I knew she was someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I graduated and got my PHd in Paleontology and she became a kindergarten teacher. We were married shortly after college and spent a wonderful eleven months together. But then something changed." Ross trailed off not really wanting to go into even more detail.  
  
Rachel noticed this, she felt close to him now, but she didn't want to pry, she yearned to know but decided to hold out on asking for more. "Ross sweetie." she started taking his hand. "If you wanna skip this part go ahead. I don't need to know." She said while giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Ross smiled back. "Well after the divorce, I couldn't take New York anymore, so I decided to move, I've never told anyone the reason for the divorce, its something that for right now I'd like to keep in the past, so I figured a fresh start.so I moved to California, I couldn't find a museum job so I started using the only other thing I got out of college, my acting experience, after a year and a half I got my big break. And well the rest is in the media. Now tell me about you. I mean a singer, I've always wondered how.do we remember Copa Cabana from high school?" he now said shooting her a knowing smile.  
  
"There's not much to say." Rachel started " I was in college to become a fashion designer."  
  
"Now that's the Rachel I remember!" Ross busted out laughing. "Always into clothes!"  
  
Rachel smacked his arm playfully "You make me sound so materialistic.would you stop!" Rachel said sternly, but in a playful matter. "would you like me to finish?"  
  
"Yes please" Ross said sincerely while taking her hands into his. The flirting between these two would be apparent to a blind man.  
  
"Well my daddy's money was paying for my college, I was in my third year when my parents fighting hit the breaking point. My mom and dad were trying to use everything they had to get us girls on their side. I refused to take any sides and one day while I was at a Karaoke bar, a music producer was there and loved my voice. He offered me a record deal. Not wanting to take my father's money, I decided I could do this on my own. And here I am." She smiled brightly.  
  
"So brave you are!" he laughed a little, she shot him a look and now he went serious. "That was very brave of you." Their eyes locked once again. They could have stayed that way, in that moment for eternity, until Rachel's cell phone interrupted them.  
  
"Hmmm.I need to get that" Rachel said reaching into her purse. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Oh of course, that be great Mon.Yeah, actually he's here with me.No we're just having breakfast. Ok I'll let him know." Rachel snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her purse. "That was your sister, she wants us to meet her and Chandler at their place this afternoon, oh and she said what was the point of giving her your cell phone number if you never turn it on?"  
  
Chandler and Monica sat in their apartment waiting for Ross and Rachel to arrive. Monica looked over at her fiancé and began "So did you talk to Joey about it? He's not mad is he?"  
  
"No, he totally understands. He told me its my wedding and do what ever makes me happy, but I know he's a little disappointed. How'd Phoebe react?" Chandler glanced back at her.  
  
"Pretty much the same way, but it means so much for me to have Rachel as my maid of honor, I just hope she can make it." Monica now said unsurely. What if she couldn't make it, then Phoebe would feel like her second choice. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, of course was Ross and Rachel. Once they entered she closed the door. Ross gave his little sister a hug and then proceeded to Chandler who was seated on the couch. "So what was so important Monica?" Rachel asked as Monica pulled out a chair for Rachel to sit down at the table. She then took the one next to her. Rachel sensed that Monica was nervous and took her hand."What is it Mon, you can asked me anything." She said while giving her hand a sympathetic squeeze.  
  
Monica looked at Rachel. "Well you be my Maid of Honor, Rachel?"  
  
"When? I mean I would love to, but I have to make sure I can fit it into my schedule." Rachel was happy. Very happy. A maid of honor for her best friend's wedding. This made her feel so loved.  
  
"Six weeks, Rachel. There was a cancellation at our wedding hall, so we bumped it up." Monica said hopefully. With that Rachel leaped from her chair and embraced Monica in the biggest hug.  
  
"Of course I will" she screamed with glee.  
  
Ross looked over his shoulder at the girls' outburst. He turned to Chandler and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. "What's with them?" Ross questioned.  
  
Well, me and Monica" Chandler began, but was unable to finish when Ross cut him off.  
  
"It's Monica and I" Ross said correctingly.  
  
Chandler let out a laugh, he used to hate when Ross did that in College, but now, it was comforting. Comforting that in some ways his friend would never change. "MONICA AND I, have set a date for our wedding. Six weeks from tomorrow. And I'm guessing that Rachel has just agreed to be Mon's maid of honor."  
  
"Wow that's great.I'll make sure I'm in town, my schedule is completely clear, no parts for me to do until I call my agent and tell him I'm ready to continue." Ross said with a happy face. He so wanted to be there at his sister and best friend's big day.  
  
Chandler took a sip of his beer, he then turned to Ross, "Hey man, you have been my best friend even through all these years apart. I was your best man, well you be mine?"  
  
Now it was Ross's turn to leap from his chair. He grabbed Chandler up from the couch and spun him around. "Chandler did you really expect me to say no!" He now spun Chandler around and around.  
  
"Wow buddy! Set me down!" Chandler let out overjoyed. What a day they thought. What a day.  
  
The next six weeks flew by. Rachel was there every step of the way to help Monica set up for her big day. Ross was also there for his little sister as well as Chandler to make sure that he didn't flip out. Ross and Rachel also spent a lot of time together. Even though they both thought about getting a place of their own, they both seemed to forgot about the idea. They enjoyed having the other across the hall. They had many nights like the first night, but eventually Rachel would begin to fall asleep in Ross's arms. They'd watch movies all night and talk. Most of their meals were eaten together. They connection only grew stronger. It was as if they had been friends for years. They enjoyed the closeness of their newfound friendship. Was it friendship, or maybe something more each would wonder to them selves in the dark of night.  
  
It was no the big day. Chandler and Monica were to be married. Monica was in her dressing room. She wasn't the least bit nervous. Monica twirled around the room just beaming brightly. She had waited for this day all her life. Rachel approached her with a photograph. She showed it to her and Monica laughed. "Oh my god? You still have this, what were we like twelve?"  
  
"Yep, you the bride and me as Wonder Woman. I always hoped that I'd be your maid of honor, but after the past couple years, I'd never thought you'd ask me?" Rachel said tearfully. "I just hope one day you can be mine, if I ever meet that special someone." Rachel now trailed off.  
  
"Hey, you well! I mean why wouldn't you hun, you're a great person!" Monica said consolingly.  
  
"Well there is this guy.that I like.a lot. He's great and he's fun to be with. But I don't think that it would be smart to pursue. Chances are, we'll end up hurting ourselves." Rachel now said fighting back her tears openly.  
  
"And why wouldn't it work Rach?" Monica now questioned curiously. Also thinking but not knowing for sure that the guy Rachel was referring to was her brother Ross. Over the past month and a half, she could have sworn she'd seen something between them. But never enough to make any actual assumptions.  
  
Rachel dried her tears till they were gone before answering. "We're famous, no matter what we do.we're famous. I've seen other stars' relationships. I don't want to end up like that." Rachel said with a hint of tears forming in her eyes once again.  
  
Chandler was very panicky. Ross was doing his best to console him as Joey stood in the corner eating a sandwich. "Hey.Ross man, talk to me man. Tell me something to get my mind off how nervous I am!"  
  
"Sure.um how bout those Knicks?" Ross said questioningly.  
  
"Hey.KNICKS RULE!" Joey broke in spitting chunks of ham and lettuce everywhere.  
  
"Anyway." Chandler cut in. "What's up with you and Rachel? You two seem offly couplely?"  
  
"Couplely!" Ross started nervously. "We're friends.really good friends, she sweet, and easy to talk to.and very pretty."  
  
"Come on Ross, tell me the truth, I know you as good as I know myself, now just let it all hang out! I can tell you like her more then a friend!" Chandler said abruptly knowing what a box Ross kept his emotions in. Although Chandler didn't really think they was anything going on between them, but Monica had been talking about it, this got his curiosity peaked.  
  
Ross spoke softly while looking at Chandler. Chandler could sense the fear in his friend's voice. "I do Chandler, I really do like her, but it isn't that easy."  
  
"Why?" Chandler now asked sincerely.  
  
"I think I might be in love, and the last woman I thought I was in love with.she changed my life. I would gladly give up everything I am now, to be in love and know I well never experience the pain that I felt when Carol and I.when we broke things off." Ross now looked depressed. But then he perked himself up. "But today's a happy day! Your getting everything I want!"  
  
"Wow, me Chandler Bing.the envy of Ross Geller.famous Hollywood actor." Chandler said grinning wide.  
  
"Well Monica, any advice for a lonely singer?" Rachel now said playfully. "You know a woman in love to a woman who wants to be in love? Or someone who thinks she has fallen in love?"  
  
Monica spoke ever confidently, "If you are in love, isn't that worth trying?"  
  
Finally the moment Chandler and Monica had been waiting for was here. Chandler stood at the front of the church. He was nervous, but excited. Monica was excited and overjoyed. Ross was ecstatic to be able to participate in this glorious day. And hoped that him being famous wouldn't steal the happy couple's thunder. Rachel was nervous, but she didn't know why? Maybe it was having to walk down the aisle in front of people who were so close to her. She was no longer separated from them by flashing lights and security guards. Or it could be, that she was going to be walking down the aisle with Ross. Joey only thought about the reception, and Phoebe just stared off into space, taking in the beauty of the room's aura.  
  
Ross escorted Rachel down the aisle. They have spent so much time together these past six weeks. He looked her up and down and was once again filled with that magical feeling.  
  
Rachel couldn't help but feel so comfortable next to Ross. She thought she would be nervous in front of all these people. But she was calm. Ross made her feel calm. He just made everything feel so right. The ceremony was beautiful. The reception was nice and quiet. Ross and Rachel answered some question from a few guests, but eventually they were left to themselves just to enjoy the evening and each other's company. Ross made a spectacular toast, while Rachel opted to sing "The Way you look Tonight." Eventually these two stars found their way onto the dance floor, in each others arms.  
  
"Rach, I haven't said so yet tonight, but you look stunning." Ross whispered into her ear. She smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She let out a long sigh before. Ross stepped back a little bit and lifted her chin up. "Are you O.K?" he asked concerned with her silence.  
  
"Oh I couldn't be more okay?" she said happily. She stared longingly into his eyes. "You look very handsome tonight too by the way."  
  
"Rachel, I have really enjoyed the time we've spent together, I don't want it to end." Ross trailed off nervously. He wanted so much to tell her that he just wanted to take her into his arms, and just hold her close for all eternity.  
  
"Yeah, becoming and being friends with you these past several weeks have been wonderful." She said softly, then hesitantly at first she began "Well, but there is something that I'm unsure of."  
  
"Yeah" he asked nervously.  
  
"Staying friends."she said as Ross winced, but before he could object she closed into his lips. Ross could not believe what she had just down. This is something he has wanted to do for the past six weeks. And in this kiss, Ross knew he was in love. So he spoke softly after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Rach, would it be to soon if I said I love you?"  
  
"Not at all.because I love you to." Rachel said just as softly while gazing into his deep brown eyes. She found herself lost in them. This was just one of the many things that pulled at her heart. They continued to hold each other close as Ross kissed her neck lovingly.  
  
Chandler noticed this from across the dance floor. He nudged Monica to look at them. They looked at each other brightly. Monica broke the silence and stated."I knew it was love."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Trailer [b]These Two Hearts[/b] [i]Love is all we need.[/i]  
  
[i]Feelings have been confessed.[/i]  
  
Rachel awoke that morning. Much like she had down many nights before, next to Ross. But this time it was different. They had just spent the night making love. They had become intimate. She watched him sleep peacefully next to him. She could have sworn though that they had fallen asleep cuddled next to each, but how did she get rolled all the way to the other side of the bed. That doesn't matter she thought.she was next to him, he was next to her. And they were in love.  
  
[i]But when the media gets wind, well the pressure be to much?[/i]  
  
Ross watched the news. This is what Rachel and him were afraid of. Rachel and him were plastered in the papers, tabloids, and magazines everywhere. Rumors would be spread everywhere. Hopefully they could deal with it.  
  
[i]Well their jobs be to demanding?[/i]  
  
Ross said sorrowfully into his phone. "Listen Rach, I'm really going to try to make it. I know how important is for me to be there. I mean your nominated for Best Female Pop Star. I well do everything I can to get out of this."  
  
"Listen Ross, I gotta shoot this video! Come on now, we knew there would be problems. I promise that I well get to Chicago as soon as I can. What is this surprise you had for me anyways?" Rachel whispered apologetically into the phone. She couldn't figure out the big deal in going to Chicago this weekend. But she didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
[i]Well Love Conquer all?[/i]  
  
"Rachel, I want to spend more time with you! I'll give up acting, I'll settle down! I just want to be with you! Can you do the same for me?" Ross with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes.  
  
Rachel didn't know what to do. Singing was her life. It was all she had. But then it hit her, she had Ross now. He could be her life. But what if Love wasn't enough and they didn't make it. Then she would have nothing. Was this worth it? She thought.  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] Part Three: [i]Love is all we need.[/i]  
  
Please review if you want more. Thanks 


	4. Love is all we Need

These Two Hearts: "Love is all we Need"  
  
It was the end of the reception. Monica and Chandler were saying good-bye to everyone as they were about to leave for their honeymoon. Monica approached Rachel and Ross hugging them each. "Well you be in the city in two weeks, Ross?" She asked. Ross nodded his head yes. Then she turned to Rachel, while hugging her good-bye she whispered in her ear "You'll tell me everything in two weeks right?"  
  
"Of course Mon." she whispered back. "But you sure you want ALL the details?" Rachel added with a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Ewwwe!!!" Monica let out disapprovingly.  
  
Chandler approached Ross and shook his head before enveloping him in another hug. "Looks like your going to score!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"And I don't even want to think of you touching my sister!" Ross shot back.  
  
And with that Chandler and Monica were off to there Honeymoon. Rachel turned to Ross and wrapped her arms around him. Ross in turn leaned his forehead to hers. "So what now?" She asked flirtingly.  
  
"Hmmm" Ross grinned as he kissed her lips sweetly. "Ummm what ever the lady wants."  
  
"Well the lady wants to take you back to her hotel room." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him back to the hotel. Ross began to playfully fight her.  
  
"Woooh their Rach.I don't go home with a girl the first night we get together!"  
  
"Maybe you'll reconsider once I tell you what we'll be doing" she now closed in to his ear and whispered something before licking his ear. With that Ross grabbed her hand and they both excitedly ran back into the hotel.  
  
Rachel awoke the next morning. Much like she had done many nights before, next to Ross. But this time it was different. They had just spent the night making love. They had become intimate. She watched him sleep peacefully next to him. She could have sworn though that they had fallen asleep cuddled next to each, but how did she get rolled all the way to the other side of the bed. That doesn't matter she thought.she was next to him, and he was next to her. And they were in love. Rachel rolled back over to Ross and cuddled up next to him kissing his neck. This caused Ross to wake up.  
  
"Hey You" Rachel said softly.  
  
"Wow, you look so beautiful right now." Ross said very sweetly. "Any regrets?" he now asked concerned. Though they hadn't drunk that much last night, he was worried that maybe last night was just impulsive for her.  
  
"Not a one.you?" she asked nervous now. She hoped to god he wanted to continue the relationship that they had just started. Like she had been thinking for a couple weeks now, it was so comfortable with him.  
  
"Hmmm my only regret is that I am terribly hungry.how bout we go get something to eat?" Rachel smiled and nodded her head yes. She closed in once again to kiss him on his lips. As they broke the kiss Ross said sternly "And this time I pick, because last time you picked someone recognized me, and I sat there for a hour and a half signing autographs while you ran out the back."  
  
Rachel began to laugh, "Well just because they saw you means I need to get mugged! No use in both of us going down!" As Rachel finished saying that Ross began whacking her with a pillow. Rachel leapt up from the bed and charged to the bathroom. Once she was in there she barricaded herself in and began to shower not before calling out "I was going to ask you to join me! But now I think I'd rather shower alone."  
  
After an hour and a half Rachel was finally ready. Ross though had been ready for a hour and fifteen minutes. They once again were dressed very casually with baseball caps and sunglasses masking their identities as best they could. They enjoyed a nice breakfast in central park courtesy of McDonalds. There conversation was about their relationship.  
  
"So Ross.how do you think the media will take this?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"Well.that depends on when we let them know, or how we let them know.how is this going to work Rach?" Ross now asked depressed. "These past six weeks just being your friend has been amazing. Now with you as my girlfriend I know it would only get better.but what about when I have to go back to Hollywood.and you back to touring?"  
  
"Jeez, I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead.but I wanna try." Rachel said pleadingly. She was afraid the pressure would be too much. She knew she loved Ross. She knew he loved her. But was that enough? Now she was worried.  
  
"Well why don't we keep this a secret until the press finds out, and we'll worry about how the relationship well work once we have to leave New York. We'll call, and we'll meet, I'll fly to places where you are touring, and on your free time you can meet me on locations." Ross said more trying to convince himself then anything. He really wanted this to work. And he would do anything to make it work.  
  
"Okay" Rachel whispered as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
  
The next week was unbelievable to both of them. Rachel basically checked out of her hotel room as she spent most of her time in Ross's anyways. They snuck out in public, occasionally one of them would be spotted, but they both never got spotted at the same time. That in itself made it much easier to keep out of the public's eye. Soon though that was all over. Rachel was showering as Ross was watching Entertainment Tonight on the T.V. He didn't usually watch it, but being out of Hollywood for nearly two months, he was curious as to what was happening. Then the next segment came on.  
  
Ross watched the news. This is what Rachel and him were afraid of. Rachel and him were going to be plastered in the papers, tabloids, and magazines everywhere. Rumors would be spread everywhere. Hopefully they could deal with it. "Rach! You might want to come out here and take a look at what's on T.V!" At hearing that, Rachel ran out of the bathroom in a towel and plopped down next to Ross.  
  
"What has got you all uptight Hun? Another Discovery Channel Show have their facts wrong?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Nope.it's us." Ross said while being glued to the T.V.  
  
On the T.V. the two of them watched themselves dance. It was a video tape of Chandler and Monica's wedding. They heard a voice over the T.V. saying "This is not a clip of Ross Gellor's new movie. And no, Rachel Green has not broke into acting. This is a video tape of a small wedding that took place in New York this past week end. Ross Gellor's little sister and college room mate were married. Ross was the best man while Rachel Green, teenage friend of Monica Gellor was the Maid of Honor. Now you may think, who cares they are just dancing, but watch this next part carefully." And here we would see their kiss from the reception as it freezes on the screen. "Has one of Hollywood's hottest actors and one of the Music Industries sexiest Singers become an item?"  
  
Ross turned to Rachel and said "Well that's that.its out in the open now." He now saw that she was only in a towel. He grabbed the end of it and yanked it off of her. Rachel shrieked in excitement."How bout we worry about the media later.there is something else that needs my attention right now" Ross spoke soft and seductively.  
  
"Oh YEAH.and what might that be" Rachel trailed off before Ross pulled her close to him.  
  
They dealt with it. It wasn't easy, but they did it. At first they avoided interviews as a couple. The weeks went by in New York. The time spent there with Monica and the gang made Rachel relocate to New York. Her new album that she was going to record, she would be recording in New York. This ended up with her getting a nice sized pent house. Ross was around for about a month after the media found out about them. Eventually his agent called, Ross had another movie to do. To be filmed in New Zealand.  
  
The night before Ross had to leave, in Rachel's place they were cuddled up together in her bed. "So have you said good-bye to Chan and Mon yet?" she asked sweetly as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Yup" he replied, "I was over there this morning, while your were meeting with your agent. I can't believe you moved to New York. Does this mean every time I come back here I don't have to get a hotel room?" he finished off with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh you better not even think of staying anywhere but here. Oh, I have a key for you.you know in case I am not in town or something.unless you think that's to fast." she stated as she looked down slightly embarrassed worried if this was to fast.  
  
"Well, I made this." he said while pulling a key from his pocket. "In case you know, you are ever in Los Angelas, this way you can stay there.just don't break anything." Ross smiled just as embarrassed as Rachel was.  
  
"I guess we had the same idea huh?" she asked now more boldly as Ross nodded. "My my, aren't we just perfect for one another." She closed in and kissed him again. "You know this is our last night together in awhile.so what do you say you make it one to remember." As she said that Ross flipped her over and Rachel smiles brightly as we fade out.  
  
Time passed by, Ross has been in New Zealand longer then expected. There were delays and casting problems. Ross had been able to fly back twice to visit Rachel, while Rachel had only been able to make it to New Zealand once. It was hard but they were making it work.  
  
Ross said sorrowfully into his phone. "Listen Rach, I'm really going to try to make it. I know how important is for me to be there. I mean you're nominated for Best Female Pop Star. I well do everything I can to get out of this." Ross looked at his calendar solemnly, this weekend he thought. Filming was going to be finished next Wednesday, a lot of good that does him when he's needed in L.A. this weekend. "I love you to Rach.trust me, I well be there. So how do you like the place.awesome bachelor pad huh?" Ross laughed at his own joke and waited for Rachel to finish her sentence. "Yes Honey go ahead and spruce it up..no no that wasn't a real dinosaur bone. Ok, but I have to go meet with the director..of course hun, talk to you later." Ross finally hung up the phone. God was she tiring on the phone. But to him it was O.K. How he loved listening to her talk. He missed her so much.  
  
Ross walked over to his director's trailer and knocked on the door. After the director called him in, he opened the door and the two men exchanged hello's. "Listen" Ross began speaking after taking a seat across from his director. "I know you got me scheduled for scenes this weekend.but I can't do them. I have to be in L.A. on Saturday."  
  
The director interrupted him."You can't do that Ross.we have schedules for a reason! Just because you're the star doesn't mean." now a little angry himself Ross cut the director off.  
  
"LISTEN Steve, we wouldn't be having this problem if we weren't a week and a half behind schedule! I don't care about you deadlines.Now you either reschedule my scenes for this weekend now, or you reschedule them when I don't show up Friday morning because I am on an airplane to L.A." Ross was very angry he couldn't believe the crap Steve was giving him. He got up and started pacing around the room. "You got that, Rachel needs me in L.A. You guys are the ones that messed up.not me! Rachel is more important then the money or acting. You got that Steve, go ahead and fine me for breach of contract.cuz then I won't even finish the DAMN movie!" Ross rage was working up. Some would say he had problems with his sanity. Others would say that when he was passionate about some thing, it became his whole world. And right now Rachel was his true passion, not acting.  
  
"Fine.you go, I can't really stop you I guess." Steve sighed and put his head in his hands in frustration. Ross was so much easier to work with a couple years ago he thought to himself.  
  
Rachel was frantically running Ross's house in L.A. It was Saturday night, the night of the Music Awards. Her night she thought to herself. She was going to win she knew it, but she hated the fact that Ross wasn't there. He promised her that he would make it. She knew problems like this were bound to happen. But the award won't mean much with out him there to celebrate. She had to fight back the tears. Finally she turned to look at herself one last time in the hall mirror. "Thank God I bought this," she said to herself out loud. "Ross has like no mirrors in this place." And with that said she turned to walk outside.  
  
Ross hurried up his sidewalk. Stupid airport delays he thought to himself. He wanted to surprise Rachel this morning. Not worry her to death. She was going to be furious he thought to himself. But at least the limo was there, which meant she hadn't left yet. He changed in the airplane bathroom. Everyone stared at him of course. Flying first class he still had to deal with some adoring fans, but most people were respectful of his privacy. "Anyways."he said to himself brushing those thoughts aside. "I hope she doesn't kill me." At that moment Ross reached his front door and pulled it open it hastily. Rachel on the other side of the door was about to open it, but it flew open revealing Ross.  
  
"Oh My God" Rachel shrieked. She no longer fought back those tears, she let them flow freely as Ross held out his arms for a hug. "Would you come here and hug me Ross.what are you waiting for?" she asked slightly confused as to why he was just standing there.  
  
"Well I was afraid you were going to hit me or something for being late." Ross whispered into her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. He tipped her chin up and kissed her passionately. She broke if after a bit and looked in his eyes.  
  
"We have to go.don't want to be late.and I am so glad that you made it sweetie." Rachel said leading him to the limo.  
  
They arrived at the Awards Ceremony. The press went nuts. This was the first time in their six month relationship that they both had been out to a function like this together. They exited the limo, flashes from the cameras and questions from reporters were totally expected by these two. And to be honest with themselves they enjoyed every minute of it. Finally they took there seats and waited patiently for Rachel's category to come up. She sat there so nervous clutching Ross's hand for support as the envelope was being open. Her heart was pounding, Ross's hand was being crushed. Ross felt as if his ear lobe was shattered when they called out Rachel Green. She leapt up from her chair as Ross stood up to give her a hug. Her watched her make her way up to the stage. He had never seen her look so radiant. It seemed as if every time he saw her, she looked more and more beautiful.  
  
Rachel stood there clutching her award in front of the hundreds of people there that night, and the millions at home watching on T.V. She spoked nervously with so many tears flowing down her face. "Well I'd like to thank all my fans for this tremendous honor. My agent for helping me make my career a success. And my best friend Monica all the way in New York just for being my friend, but most of all I would like to thank Ross, who made sure to be here to share this most special night with me. I love you all." It was a short and sweet acceptance speech, and it got her point across. She sighed so happily as she looked down from the stage and saw her boyfriend clapping for her so proudly.  
  
Rachel had some time off, so she accompanied Ross back to New Zealand to finish filming. Steve his director was happy to finally be able to finish the movie and even though Ross tried to tell Rachel he'd be to busy for her to come, he was happy she insisted. They even stayed there a week extra after filming was completed to enjoy the sights. Well they enjoyed the sights during the day, and at night they enjoyed each other's company.if you know what I mean.  
  
Ross and Rachel sat in first class on there way back to New York, it had been months since he'd seen Chandler and Monica, and he wanted to see them so badly. Though it had only been about three weeks since Rachel had seen them, she also wanted to see them badly. Rachel was sleeping on Ross's shoulder as Ross was talking on the airplane phone. "O.K. yes I'll be there.two weeks from this Saturday. I wouldn't miss it for the world.Yuh huh. Okay, see you then." Ross sighed as he hung up the phone. How long had it been he thought.he did make the visit once while he was filming in New Zealand. But before that it must have been seven months since he'd been to Chicago. He looked down at Rachel sleeping quietly. Should he tell her he thought to himself. If he didn't how would he explain having to leave New York for the weekend in two weeks. He promised her that he would be all hers. Maybe it was time to tell her. He loved her, and their relationship needed honesty if it was going to work. He nudged her, she of course didn't respond. She was quite a heavy sleeper. Then he leant down and kissed her hard on the lips. That always woke Rachel up, and best yet it woke her up in a good mode. "Hey you" she cooed to him. "Bored?"  
  
"Naw listen, I just, I'm just going to ask you.well I need you to come to Chicago with me in two weeks. Can you come?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Why? What's in Chicago?" she asked just as sweetly.  
  
"Umm, it's a surprise.please tell me you can come." He was now pleading with her. She loved to see him beg. It just showed her how much she meant to him.  
  
"Sure, I shoot a music video that week.but my schedule said I'll be done by Friday afternoon. What time do we need to fly out?" Rachel asked while flipping through her planner.  
  
"We can fly out Friday night. Thank you honey." Ross said giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
The next two weeks were great. Not as great as that time at the beginning of their relationship when they were in New York and neither had to work. But they were together. They could eat dinner together almost every night, and hold each other in their arms at night. It was heaven.  
  
"Listen Ross, I gotta shoot this video! Come on now, we knew there would be problems. I promise that I well get to Chicago as soon as I can. What is this surprise you had for me anyways?" Rachel whispered apologetically into the phone. She couldn't figure out the big deal in going to Chicago this weekend. But she didn't want to disappoint him.  
  
Ross sighed as he hung up the phone in Rachel's apartment. How he hoped she could come. He needed her there, he wanted her there. Some times though, Ross tired of this life. The public's eye, the fame, the hectic schedules. Some days he would think what it would be like to give it all up and start a family with Rachel. But then he'd brush those thoughts aside. Not even a year he would think, not even a year together. He looked around the apartment one last time before grabbing his suitcases and exiting.  
  
The director of Rachel's music video came into her dressing room as she hung up the phone. Rachel had tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Her director looked at her and noticed, "Hey Miss Green.everything O.K?" she asked with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Oh Liz.its just my boyfriend is SO mad at me, we were suppose to leave for Chicago in an hour. He had some kind of surprise and I promised him I would go.and now I've disappointed him." Rachel now started crying more freely.  
  
"Well then, I have great news for you.we're done.well your done! Anyways." Liz said with a sly smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
"I mean I checked the footage, and everything I need from you.we have! Just some editing and this video is good to go! So get outta here Green! Go have fun!" Liz smiled and waved her off. Rachel grabbed her bag that she had packed with the essentials, anything else she would need she figured she could pick up, Everyone knows she has the money.  
  
Ross was just entering the airport. He walked slowly. Usually he wouldn't walk this slow, usually he would hurry through the airport and get on the plane before any raving fans saw him. But right now he just didn't care. Ross was so excited about this trip, but with out Rachel there by his side, it just wasn't what he was looking forward to. As he was approaching the boarding line, he heard someone call out his name. He spun around and saw Rachel rushing towards him. She though had a stream of fans behind her. Now everyone noticed him, but he didn't care. A smile broke out all over his face. He ran to her, took her in his arms and spun her around. They kissed deeply as Rachel toward him over and over just how sorry she was. Ross set her down and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rachel awoke next to Ross in their hotel room in Chicago. How she loved these mornings. But still, she could never figure out how she ended all the way on the other side of the bed. She shook it off and just rolled over to Ross. She kissed him deeply and shook him awake. "Hey sweetie.what time is it?" Ross asked half a sleep.  
  
"Oh its 10:30. Why? And why are we here?" she asked perplexed. He still hasn't told her why they are there.  
  
"Well you get ready, and I'll tell you on the way." Ross said hoping off the bed. "And don't take to long, we need to be there in an hour." He said as he scrambled about the room and hopped in the shower. "Get in here Rach, we have to get ready!"  
  
They were in a cab and Ross was fidgeting with a duffel bag. Rachel could see that he was nervous but wondered why. "Ross honey.can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah.ummm you know how I was married right?" he asked even more nervously now as she nodded. "You know that part about why I went to Hollywood after the divorce, well you see Carol, she ummm became a lesbian." Rachel was kind of shocked and then let out a laugh.  
  
"But what does that have to do with us being here?" she asked confused.  
  
"You see, after the divorce.she found out she was pregnant.with my son." Now Rachel has an even more shocked look on her face. "His name s Ben, and he turns five today, we're here for his birthday.no one knows. Well except you now." Ross turned away not wanting to see the expression Rachel had on her face. Would she be mad, would she be scared. How was she going to take this.  
  
Rachel looked Ross up and down. She could tell how hard this was for him to say. She wished she'd had told him sooner. His son's birthday, that's what was so important about this weekend. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Honey.thanks for telling me. Do you think he'll like me?" she said as she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"He'll love you, just like I do." Ross replied as he leaned in to give her a kiss. And Ben did love her. Rachel got to meet him, Carol, and Susan. She felt so at ease, and she watched Ross and Ben play. He made a great father she thought to herself. Carol and Susan told her about how Ross called twice a week and flew in as often as he could. She smiled and found herself thinking if she would ever see Ross playing with their kids, like he played with Ben. She shook those thoughts off. Not even a year, not even together a year she reminded herself.  
  
Ross was upset. In fact he was more then upset. It was there one year anniversary. Here he was waiting in Central Park, at the same bench they had ate at, talked at, just plain been together at so many times. It had been two months since they'd seen each other. Four days since they talked to each other. It wasn't entirely her fault, he had obligations also. But she promised she would be there. He even turned down a big movie deal so he could be here on that night. He realized he was throwing a lot of money away for just one night, but this night was important. It was their One Year Anniversary. She was two hours late he tried to call her, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
Rachel felt so guilty. Once again her recording session went late. She tried to call Ross from her cell phone in the cab, but realized her battery was dead. Two months was two long to be apart she thought. He was going to kill her. Finally the cab reached Central Park. She raced to "their" spot. The spot that held so many memories. She saw him sitting there clearly upset, and he had every right to be. She promised she'd be there, and she was so late.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel called out as she reached the bench and sat next to him. "I am so sorry."  
  
"I know Rachel" he said looking down. He lifted his head so he was able to look into her eyes. "Happy Anniversary" he said softly.  
  
"Happy Anniversary sweetie" she said taking his hands. "Are you mad."  
  
"I was" he replied just as softly as before. "Until I realized that we need to talk.about us" Rachel started shaking as he said that. She didn't know what to expect, but figured the best thing to do would be to listen.  
  
"Okay sweetie.what do you want to say?" she was so scared. "Rachel, I want to spend more time with you! I'll give up acting, I'll settle down! I just want to be with you! Can you do the same for me?" Ross with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes.  
  
Rachel didn't know what to do. Singing was her life. It was all she had. But then it hit her, she had Ross now. He could be her life. But what if Love wasn't enough and they didn't make it. Then she would have nothing. Was this worth it? She thought, wait she knew in a flash as she remember the night she was crowned Best Female Pop Star. That night would have been empty, as empty as her life was before Ross came into it. She didn't want to do it, but if she had to she would.  
  
"Ross." Rachel started out shaking. "If you want me to quit singing I will.I just don't want to lose you. I mean singing is a big part of my life, an important part." Rachel fought to go on. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She did not want to lose Ross. "But you are so much more important. So if that's what you want, fine I don't sing no more. Just give me the word."  
  
Ross pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear. "Shhhh sweetie, I can see how important singing is to you" he now kissed her temple. "And I can tell you don't want to give it up yet. But what if we slowed down. What if I moved to New York, and only did movies when you were touring. You could slow down so we could have some what normal lives. What if we tried that first. I don't want you to give up everything for me."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Well I would say I love you Ross Geller. And you are the smartest man I know."  
  
"Well I am a Doctor you know." Ross said as he just squeezed her harder.  
  
"Yeah a Doctor of million year old dinosaur bones!" Rachel added sarcastically before thinking into his arms, glad everything turned out O.K.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Trailer [b]These Two Hearts[/b] [i]My Heart is Yours[/i]  
  
[i]Things Change.[/i]  
  
Ross got off the phone and looked at Chandler with obvious sadness in his eyes. "Chandler, there's something I never told you, Carol, my first wife.we had a son."  
  
Monica looked down at the test, she then looked up at Rachel sitting on her couch with her head in her hands. "Well hun, it's positive.is that good or bad?" Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
[i]Feeling are put into actions.[/i]  
  
Ross looked down at the ring he had just purchased. Did he dare he thought to himself. Was it still to soon. Would Rachel say "yes" if he were to ask?  
  
Barry arrived in New York, his life had been hell the past year and a half. And he was gonna make someone pay for that. And that someone would be Ross Gellor, the man who took his dear, sweet Rachel from him.  
  
[i]It all comes down to these two hearts.[/i]  
  
"Rach.I've.I've been shot, call an ambulance." Ross cried in pain as he clutched his side.  
  
Rachel sobbed as she leaned on Ross. "I will always love you Ross, please don't leave me!"  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] Part Four: [i]My Heart is Yours[/i]  
  
Thanks for reading, and if you read this lemme know what you thought. 


	5. My Heart is Yours

These Two Hearts "My Heart is Yours"  
  
Rachel stared at her boyfriend Ross Geller as he slept. He lied there sleeping so peacefully. She could not believe that last night was there one-year anniversary. She smiled at the thought of being with him another year. She also was glad when he said he was going to spend some more time in New York and cut down on his career. She in turn would slow down on hers. Although she was unsure how her agent would take it. As a singer she needed to be in the public's eye or she would be forgotten. But she also wanted to be with Ross, afraid if not enough time was spent with him, he would forget her. She pushed those thoughts aside and snuggled up closer to him. As she lied her head across her chest, she felt content as she could feel him breath in and out. This simple act made everything go away, all those bad thought were forgotten when he was close. It was just one of the many things that she loved about him.  
  
Ross awoke as he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down to see Rachel's beautiful hair draped across his chest. He smiled to himself. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. He listened closely to the sound of her breathing. Just her presence made him happy, he never wanted to lose her. She was one of the most important things in his life, and he would do anything to keep her forever. Ross brought his hand to Rachel's head and began to run his fingers gently through her hair. He heard Rachel let out a long content sigh. "Hey Rach, you awake?" Ross spoke softly.  
  
Rachel turned her head to look up at him. She stared into his deep dark brown eyes and smiled brightly. "Yeah honey, last night.you were amazing." She said softly and a little embarrassed. She now crawled up to his face and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you also." Ross said before kissing her back just as softly. "You hungry?"  
  
"Ummm, not really, can we just stay like this for awhile?" Rachel asked shyly as she leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I just want you to hold me for a little while longer."  
  
"Of course." Ross responded as he began to lovingly caress her hair once again.  
  
A couple weeks later Ross was lounging around his and Rachel's apartment. He had decided that he was going to take off from acting for a while. Something more pressing then his career was on his mind. His agent wasn't happy, but Ross merely stated that he managed his money and would honestly never have to work again. And right now his heart wasn't into acting. And if his heart wasn't into it, the fans wouldn't appreciate anything he did. His heart was into something else right now. It was into Rachel. Ross's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He figured it was Rachel calling from the studio.  
  
"Hello?" he answered into the phone. "Hey sweetie." Rachel spoke into the phone as she sat in her dressing room.  
  
"What do you need Rach?" Ross asked as he got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I need a favor, you see I know you said you were gonna take some time off the whole acting thing, but ummm I was wondering if you could.well the thing is." Rachel couldn't seem to figure out how to ask this.  
  
"What is it hon?" Ross now asked curious as to what Rachel was so nervous about.  
  
"The director of my new video wants you to be in it." Rachel now said more clearly hoping he would agree to it. She didn't know why it was so hard to ask, but to be honest the video they came up for this song was very sensual and she would rather do it with Ross, she hated watching Ross kissing other girls in the movies, and didn't want to be doing that to him.  
  
"Is that it hon?" Ross asked as he tried to contain his laughing.  
  
"Yeah" she replied relieved to hear him laughing.  
  
"Of course." He stated. Ross let out a small chuckle. "Sweetie, you never have to worry about asking me to do something like that. O.K. as long as I have the time, I'm all yours."  
  
"Oh YAY!" Rachel shrieked into the phone. "Thank you so much.I love you more now!"  
  
"Alright, is that all you needed?" Ross asked as he rubbed his temple. Obviously Rachel's sudden outburst gave him a small migraine.  
  
"Nope, I'll let my director know, and I'll see you about five tonight, so make sure you keep the next week open." Rachel sweetly spoke into the phone. "I love you, and good-bye honey."  
  
"Good-bye honey." With that Ross sank back into the couch with the sandwich he had made while speaking to Rachel. He flipped on the T.V. and turned from Comedy Central to the Nature Channel. If his fans only knew he thought.  
  
Rachel walked into her penthouse. She looked around for Ross and saw him sleeping soundly on the couch. Much the same as he has been these past couple weeks. He has been so relaxed lately. She smiled as she looked down at him. Ussually she would climb on top of him and wake him with a passionate kiss or some other way that would get his blood going. Not today she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. Tonight she wanted to really surprise him.  
  
Ross surprisingly to himself woke up on his own. And even more surprising was the aroma wafting through the air. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The smell was coming from the kitchen. Filled with curiousity he made his way to the kitchen and peaked in the door. The smell got even stronger and he knew it was lasagna, maybe even spaghetti. There she was, he glanced her up and down. Rachel stood by the counter cutting a lasagna in a light summer dress and a apron. "Wow." Ross let out breath taken.  
  
Rachel spun around and gazed adoringly at Ross. "Hey you.why don't you go sit down in the dining room. I already set the table." Rachel smiled brightly and scooted him off with an oven mitt.  
  
Ross was again surprised as he entered the dining room. The lights were dimmed, with two candles causing the room to glow brightly. Two nice place settings adorned a beautiful tablecloth. Ross slowly sat down and noticed the bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured some for him, and some for Rachel. He took a casual sip as he watched the door as she entered carrying the lasagna. Ross couldn't help but be breath taken as she seemed to glide across the room to the table. She gracefully placed the dish down in the middle of the table and served him some, as well as herself. She also uncovered what looked to Ross to be homemade Dinner rolls. "What's all this for Rachel?" Ross asked slightly confused.  
  
"I made us dinner tonight Ross.doesn't it look good?" Rachel now asked nervous as she took her seat.  
  
"No Hon.it looks wonderful. And it smells delicious. But umm, in the past year I have never seen you cook before. I didn't know you could cook." Ross smiled nervously.  
  
"Well to be honest, I can't really, I've been practicing this meal for about three weeks now with Monica. I wanted to be able to make you dinner myself. And I thought today was a perfect day to do it. Its my way of thanking you for doing this video with me." Rachel looked into Ross's eyes once again and smiled slightly. Ross leaned over the table and kissed her passionately on her lips. He broke and they began talking and enjoying the elegant meal that Rachel had prepared.  
  
The next week was wonderful. Ross and Rachel spent more time then usual together do the video that they were doing together. Once it was done, Rachel was in love with it, as was her director and their producer. The day it premiered on MtV it rocketed to number one showing how much the fans loved it. The video itself entailed really sensual scenes between Ross and Rachel that fitted a song Rachel wrote herself that described the star struck start of their relationship.  
  
One person though despised this video when he saw it. His name was Barry Farber. Over a year ago he was the happiest he had ever been. The day he saw this video, he literally snapped. He ran around his house in a panic. He threw his remote directly at his T.V. cracking the screen. He busted lamps and broke mirrors. Once his rage subsided he picked up the only thing he had not destroyed. It was a picture of him and Rachel. Tears flowed from his eyes. "I will have you once again!" he stated very furiously to himself.  
  
Weeks have past once again and we find ourselves watching Ross, Chandler, and Joey screaming violently at the T.V. in Ross and Rachel's apartment holding beers with many more empty cans lying around as well as assorted snack bags. They were engrossed in the end of a Knicks' game.  
  
"Alright! Knicks' Rule!" Joey screamed triumphantly as the final shot was made.  
  
"That's right man!" Chandler chimed in patting Joey on the back.  
  
Ross was just about to say something when the phone rang. He got up and began knocking stuff off the coffee table until he found it. "Hello?" he asked into it. All of a sudden his face fell. Some tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. "All right." he said. "I well be there as soon as I can."  
  
Chandler noticed the sadness in Ross's voice at the end of the odd conversation. "Ross is everything O.K?"  
  
Ross set the phone down and looked at Chandler with obvious sadness in his eyes. "Chandler, there's something I never told you, Carol, my first wife.we had a son."  
  
Chandler began to interrupt."WHAT!" Joey just sat back not to interrupt. He had become close with Ross, hell Ross even guest starred on Days of our Lives once in awhile at the request of Joey, but he didn't feel his place to ask anything. Especially since Ross had never said anything to Chandler about it.  
  
"I can't explain why I never told you.but its not important right now. Carol.and her uggg partner died in a car accident. I have to go to Chicago and pick him up." As he said that he went to grab the phone to let Rachel know and to make reservations for a plane ticket.  
  
Rachel wasn't able to go with Ross, she had pressing appointments. She felt horrible but Ross completely understood. Ross's stay in Chicago only lasted a couple days. He attended the funeral and helped Carol's and Susan's parents take care of their estate. He hadn't quite talked everything through with Rachel yet, but he hoped that she would have no problem with Ben staying them.  
  
Ross held little Ben's hand tightly as they made their way into the airport. Before Ross knew what was happening Ben was lifted off the ground and was being swirled around in the air. He just smiled brightly at the sight of his wonderful girlfriend and little boy laughing and hugging. Ben had been so depressed in Chicago. But now his little boy was smiling again.  
  
"Raaacheel!" Ben shrieked out. "Hey Benny Boy!" Rachel let out. "I have missed you so much!" She set him down and turned to Ross. She kissed him tightly on the lips and said softly "And I missed you so much too." All of a sudden there were flashes as Ross lifted Ben up and Rachel wrapped her arm around his waist. Ross and Rachel looked at each other, let out a long sigh and made their way quickly to baggage claim and hurriedly left to their home.  
  
Once they got home, Rachel led Ross to one of their many spare rooms. Ross was surprised as hell to see a room decorated for Ben, and furnished. After they put little Ben to bed, Ross joined Rachel on their couch.  
  
"Rach.you never cease to amaze me." Ross began as he stroked her hand.  
  
"Why?" Rachel looked quizzically at Ross. "Because I wanted your son to be comfortable here?" she softly spoke as she kissed his neck.  
  
"Well, I was just worried on how you'd feel with Ben staying here." Ross looked down feeling a little guilty.  
  
Rachel now looked up at him a little alarmed. She lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. She now said the words for very softly, very heartfelt. "Ross, how'd you expect me to feel. Did you think I'd kick you and Ben out? I would never do that hon, Ben's apart of your life. I've known that for awhile now, and now he's a bigger part of your life, and hence makes him a big part of my life." Rachel leaned her forehead to his. "I also looked into schools for him, if that's ok."  
  
"God, I love you so much Rachel. I hope you being here makes Ben's transition easier. You know he adores you. The whole time in Chicago he asked if you were going to be here." Ross said softly as he rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
"We still have some things to talk about, but lets worry about that all later.we need some sleep, Monica was irate when she found out she has a five year old nephew." Rachel spoke before kissing Ross deeply.  
  
More time had passed and Ross has almost given up on his movie career. He found himself now focusing more on Ben. He still did some guest appearances on sitcoms as well as the occasional video with Rachel. But his name was becoming a thing of the past where his fans were concerned. The time for Ross and Rachel's year and a half anniversary was approaching.  
  
We find Ross seated at a park bench in Central Perk just flipping through the newspaper. Pretty much just enjoying a nice New York day.  
  
"Oh My God! Are you Ross Geller!" is heard from behind Ross. He looks down clearly annoyed in having his afternoon interrupted. So not to be rude, he decides to turn around and greet his fan. Only to his shock, and annoyance it is not a fan.  
  
"You think you are so funny Chandler, don't you." Ross let out annoyed. "Its about time you get here, I've been waiting twenty minutes. Did you get it?"  
  
Chandler sat down next to Ross and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small white velvet box. "Got it right here, engraved and everything, the exact one you wanted. I can not believe how much you spent. That thing cost like my entire life savings."  
  
"Not to sound conceded Chan, but this thing really didn't cost me that much." Ross replied as he looked down.  
  
"Hey, never feel bad about your success man. You earned it." Chandler said as Ross gave him a nod as he began to open the small box. "So your really going to do it huh? Propose to Rachel."  
  
"Yeah I am, these past couple months with Ben and her have never made me happier. I feel kind of bad that Ben is starting to see Rachel as a mom, I never want him to forget about Carol and Susan.but wow just the thought of us being a family, my little boy and a woman that I love more then I ever thought I was possible."  
  
"That's sweet man, hate to cut our little heart to heart short, but they need me back at work." Chandler said as he checked his watch. He patted Ross on the back. "You take care man."  
  
"You to Chandler, and hey.thanks." Ross said as Chandler walked away.  
  
Ross looked down at the ring he had just purchased. Did he dare he thought to himself. Was it still to soon. Would Rachel say "yes" if he were to ask? How could he not, he would this Friday when they celebrated their year and a half anniversary. He hoped she would say yes. He hoped so much.  
  
"I've lost my practice.I've lost my house.my life is a mess! He will pay, he will pay! I blame him. He stole her from me, and after that my life came crashing down on me!" Barry Farber said to himself as he sat on a plane just taking off from San Francisco. He had a maniacal look upon his face.  
  
Rachel entered Monica's apartment as Monica greeted her happily from the couch where she and Pheobe were watching Joey on Days of our Lives. "Hey sweetie.tomorrow's the big day? Eighteen months is a long time huh?" Monica chimed out very chipper. Monica turned her head towards Rachel waiting for a response. She noticed that Rachel had red circles around her eyes obviously from crying. She got up and rushed towards her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mon.I think I might be pregnant." Rachel let out softly as she closed the apartment door.  
  
"What!" Monica screamed out as Pheobe also turned to see what was going on.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm a week late, I wanna take a test but, I don't want to buy one." Rachel said just as softly as before.  
  
"I have some across the hall." Pheobe said as she lept off the couch and rushed towards her apartment that she still shared with Joey. She returned mere moments later and handed it to Rachel. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you Pheebs, your such a great friend." Rachel hugged Pheobe. Pheobe had become someone Rachel could confide in, someone she could turn to. Pheobe became a great friend since they had met.  
  
"What are you waiting for.go take the test!" Monica let out excitedly. Rachel complied and proceeded to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came out and sat at the couch. "So." Monica said softly as she took her hand.  
  
"We have to wait a couple more minutes." Rachel informed her, now becoming more and more nervous.  
  
A couple minutes passed and Rachel asked Monica to look for her. Monica looked down at the pregnancy test and then looked up at Rachel sitting on her couch with her head in her hands. "Well hun, it's positive.is that good or bad?" Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well." Rachel started. "its good because I haven't gotten Ross a year and half anniversary present yet, so I guess this can be it."  
  
Pheobe was a little confused. "You guys celebrate year and a half anniversaries?" she asked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Ross's idea.he told me that he wants to celebrate are love as often as possible." Rachel let out a dreamy look. "He is so wonderful, and sweet like that." Monica and Pheobe both smiled at the look Rachel had on her face. They both knew it was a look of pure love.  
  
Barry arrived in New York; his life had been hell the past year and a half. And he was going to make someone pay for that. And that someone would be Ross Geller, the man who took his dear sweet Rachel from him.  
  
Ross and Rachel had enjoyed a beautiful evening out. They had entrusted little Ben in Chandler and Monica's care for the night. Much to the delight of Monica, Monica was absolutely crazy about the little guy. They ate at a very fancy restaurant and enjoyed the newest Broadway Musical. They found themselves closing in at the end of their evening approaching a place they all to often found themselves at. Their park bench; that they've come to call it. A very special place, where very special things happened in their relationship. Each one of them had something special that they wanted to add to that list of things. Ross clutched his jacket pocket was again reassuring himself he had not forgotten the ring he would give to Rachel, if she would agreed to become his wife. Rachel rehearsed what she would say to Ross. She wanted this news that their love had created a little baby that was growing in her stomach to make Ross happy. She so hoped he'd be happy. They walked arm and arm until they reached the park bench. Ross helped Rachel to sit down. He sat next to her and took her hands into his. He began to speak. His voice was nervous and cracking. "Rachel, I really wanted to talk to you about us tonight."  
  
Ross was interrupted though. Probably the most important sentence he would ever speak had just been cut short. He heard maniacal laughter coming from behind him. "Remember me Rachel?" A dark figure asked before coming into the light.  
  
"Oh my God! Barry! What are you doing here!" Rachel said absolutely shocked. She became even more shocked when Barry pulled out a gun.  
  
"I am here to make the person pay that ruined my life!" As those words left Barry's mouth, Ross acted on instinct. He'd assumed that Barry meant Rachel, he leapt over the park bench and tackled Barry to the ground. They wrestled around for a bit before a gun shot was heard.  
  
Rachel stared on in shock. She frantically searched her jacket pockets for her cell phone. She finally found it; she took her eyes from the struggling Ross and Barry about to dial 9-1-1. Once she heard the gun shot, she looked back at the two men. She stared there waiting for Ross to stand up. Her heart was literally in her throat. Tears were forming in her eyes. A great relief flooded over her as Ross stood up and walked towards her. "Thank God Ross! I was so scared!" Rachel screamed in relief. That relief was short lived.  
  
Barry was lying on the ground. A million thoughts were rushing through his head. He turned his head and saw the gun, the gun that shot him. Not only had Ross Geller taken his Rachel, but now he has taken his life. He felt his life slowly drifting away. With what little strength he had, he reached the gun and lifted it up, he gently pulled the trigger and watched as Ross Geller fell to the ground. Barry Farber closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
Ross felt a blast of something into his side. His hands went straight to his back where the bullet entered. He dropped to his knees and looked at Rachel. Rachel rushed over to him. She closed her arms around him. "Ross.what should I do? What just happened, was that another shot?"  
  
"Rach.I've.I've been shot, call an ambulance." Ross cried in pain as he clutched his side.  
  
Hours later Rachel sat next to Ross in a hospital room. The doctors were able to remove the bullet, but Ross had lost a lot of blood and fallen into a coma. She had called Chandler and Monica, who in turn got a hold of Ross and Monica's parents. They left Ben in the care of Joey and rushed to the hospital to start taking care of Ross's paperwork. Monica and Chandler finally entered Ross's hospital room.  
  
"They don't know if he'll wake up at all!" Rachel screeched as Monica placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. She then handed her an envelope of Ross's personal belongings.  
  
"What's this?" Rachel asked with pain in her voice.  
  
"Just the stuff that was on Ross when they brought him here." Monica said softly. "Don't worry Rach, Ross is strong he'll wake up."  
  
Rachel opened up the envelope and sifted through it, Cell phone, wallet, and keys.nothing big, but at the bottom she found a small white velvet box. She gasped as she pulled it out. "Oh my god.what is this?" she whispered quietly as she opened the box. Inside was an extravagant ring. Monica also let out a gasp. "Was he gonna propose to me tonight!" Rachel spoke astonished, but now in more emotional pain then ever.  
  
Chandler looked on before deciding that she needed to know. "Yeah Rachel, Ross had me pick it up the other day. There's an inscription." He spoke solemnly.  
  
Rachel looked inside of the ring and read the words out loud. "My Heart is Yours." She turned to Chandler and Monica, "Can you give me a minute alone?"  
  
They both nodded and left the room quietly, each feeling a deep pain in their hearts. Rachel took her small gold chain necklace that Ross had bought her for their six month anniversary and unclasped it. She slid the ring onto it before returning the necklace to her neck. She looked down at Ross and spoke these words softly. "I will where this ring around my neck until you wake up and place it on my finger. I want you to know, my heart also belongs to you." Once again she broke down and began sobbing hysterically. Rachel sobbed as she leaned onto Ross. "I will always love you Ross, please don't leave me!"  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks once again for reading, and if you did, please leave me your comments.  
Trailer  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] [i]A New Way of Life[/i]  
  
[i]A Great Tragedy.[/i]  
  
Last night, Ross Geller was shot by his girlfriend of eighteen months, Rachel Green's previous boyfriend.Barry Farber. Details are sketchy, buy Barry Farber was pronounced dead, and Ross Geller lies in critical condition. All our prayers here at CNN go to his family, his son Ben Willick-Geller, as well as his girlfriend Rachel Green who has been said to still be in his hospital room.  
  
[i]A Simple Promise.[/i]  
  
Rachel looked down at Ross, "I want you to know Ross, that you need to wake up. Because I need you, little Ben needs you, and our baby needs you.but if you don't, I promise that I will always take care of Ben. I will treat him like my own son, and I will make sure our little boy or girl knows what a great man you were." As she finished her sentence she leaned down to a sleeping Ross, and kissed his lips gently.  
  
[i]Tragedy can change everything.[/i]  
  
Rachel looked out at the shining sky. She was going to be O.K. as she rubbed the bump that was growing bigger by the day. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ben came running into the living room. "Momma, come look, they got something about Daddy on T.V. again!" Rachel smiled at little Ben and followed him into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
[b]These Two Hearts[/b] Part Five: [i]A New Way of Life[/i]  
  
Coming Sooner or Later.probably sooner. 


	6. A New Way of Life

These Two Hearts "A New Way of Life"  
  
Rachel was seated in a chair, waiting for the moment that Ross would wake. She had been there all night and the time was about noon now. Chandler and Monica went home late last night, mainly to check on Ben for her. She was scared, she tried to think of something else, anything else. The T.V. was helping a bit. Well until this came one.  
  
A CNN special report came across the screen. The Reporter started: Last night, Ross Geller was shot by his girlfriend of eighteen months, Rachel Green's previous boyfriend.Barry Farber. Details are sketchy, buy Barry Farber was pronounced dead, and Ross Geller lies in critical condition. All our prayers here at CNN go to his family, his son Ben Willick-Geller, as well as his girlfriend Rachel Green who has been said to still be in his hospital room.  
  
She once again felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She needed to leave, she needed to be away from him when he was like this. But she couldn't force herself to go. More then anything, she wanted to be there when Ross woke up.  
  
"Hey Rach." Monica's voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts as she entered the hospital room.  
  
"Oh hey Mon.no change yet." Rachel said quietly.  
  
Monica approached Rachel and hugged her from behind. "He lost a lot of blood last night, we have to wait for his system to get itself in check."  
  
"I know Mon.it's just so hard." Rachel replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go home, shower and see Ben, Chandler took him there today. He misses you ya know, and he doesn't quite understand what happened to Ross. Chandler and I tried to explain it, but I don't think we did a very good job." Monica spoke softly.  
  
"Ok, I think I'll go." Rachel got up and approached Ross slowly. Rachel looked down at Ross, "I want you to know Ross, that you need to wake up. Because I need you, little Ben needs you, and our baby needs you.but if you don't, I promise that I will always take care of Ben. I will treat him like my own son, and I will make sure our little boy or girl knows what a great man you were." As she finished her sentence she leaned down to a sleeping Ross, and kissed his lips gently.  
  
Rachel turned around and hugged Monica tightly. "Call me if there are any changes O.K. I'll be back in about two hours." With that Rachel left the room and Monica went up to Ross.  
  
"Hey bro.how you doing? Dumb question huh, your not doing fine, your lying here sleeping, and got us all worried about you. Mom and Dad well be by to visit later this afternoon. You need to wake up O.K. I have not been half this happy before you returned from Hollywood. I love having you in my life again. I don't want to go back to the way it was for those five years. Not talking to you, not sharing old memories with you, and making new ones. But most of all I love you and hope to all hell that you wake up soon." Monica began to trail off as tears started flowing from her eyes. She wiped and wiped but could not stop the flood gates that had opened. She kissed him on the forehead and took a seat where Rachel was when she arrived.  
  
Chandler had just laid Ben down for a nap and started working on his Laptop. Rachel entered her apartment looking exhausted. It was very difficult for her to get out of the hospital. The media was every where. Damn paparazzi. "Hey Chandler.what ya working on.imputing numbers from my living room now?" Rachel asked trying to cheer herself up a bit.  
  
"Nope, just writing some stuff. I know this may come as a surprise but being a Data Processor wasn't always my life long dream. Ross told me awhile ago that I need to figure out what exactly I want to do in life, and then just do it." Chandler now began to tear up as he flipped his laptop closed. "Any change?"  
  
Rachel looked down as she shuffled through some stuff on the counter. "Not a one. He's still sleeping.I'm gonna hop in the shower then check on Ben. I wonder.do you think he'd wanna visit his dad?" Rachel asked as she left the counter.  
  
"I'm sure he would and I think that'd be a great idea." Chandler said as he got up. "So if you don't need me, I'm just going to swing by the hospital?" Rachel turned around and nodded at him. "Ok, then I'll see you there."  
  
"Oh Chandler be careful, it's a media zoo out there." Rachel called out to him. Chandler just kind of smiled and gave her a look like who would care about me. After he left Rachel entered the bathroom and undressed. She stared in the mirror as she absentmindedly played with the ring she hung around her neck. A single tear flowed down her cheek as she entered the shower.  
  
A short time passed and Rachel was now fully dressed and waking up Ben. "Hey buddy.wake up." Rachel whispered into Ben's ear. Ben began to stir and after Rachel shook his arm a little bit Ben sat up and wiped his eyes. "You want to go visit daddy?" Rachel asked trying to sound upbeat.  
  
Ben looked really sad all of a sudden. "Rachel.is my daddy gonna die?"  
  
"WHAT?" Rachel was startled, she hadn't expected Ben to say that. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because Aunty Monica said Daddy was ina accident.and when my mommies were ina accident.they died and went to heaven." Ben began sobbing as Rachel pulled him into a hug. She started to gently rock him wishing she knew how to console him. She thought to herself, if she could find a way to give him hope, than maybe she could have hope herself.  
  
"Ben sweetie.hush it'll be okay. You're a big boy now, so I'm gonna be honest. Your daddy is sleeping, and no one knows when he's gonna wake up. But no matter how long that takes, I am gonna be here, so you will not be alone. I know I could never be your daddy or either of your mommies. But I'll try my best to be everything they were." Rachel now began crying as she remembered her promise she made to Ross just hours earlier. "I love you my little Benny Boy."  
  
"I love you too.Rachel." Little Ben said smiling slightly as he looked up at Rachel.  
  
A week had passed since Ross's shooting. Still no sign of him waking up had been shown. His condition had stabilized and all that was needed was Ross to open his eyes. The doctor's were unsure as to why he fell into such a deep coma, maybe it was because of all the blood loss, but no one could be sure. Rachel was getting ready to pick up Ben from pre-school when the phone rang. She rushed over to it hoping for word from the hospital.  
  
"Hello?" she answered out of breath.  
  
"Hey.Miss Green, its John Adams again." The voice on the other end of the phone stated.  
  
"Yeah, Ross's agent, sorry no changes yet." Rachel said somberly.  
  
"Jeez, will how are you holding up?" John asked with a voice filled with sympathy.  
  
"I'm good, just about to go pick up Ben." She tired of everyone calling and asking for news. Didn't they realize that the minute he woke up all the papers and news stations would be all over it.  
  
"Okay, then let me make this quick.you remember the Emmy Ross was nominated for?" John asked now trying to sound a little more professional.  
  
"Oh my God I completely forgot." Rachel replied astonished. Of course how could she not forget with all that had been going on.  
  
"Well Ross and two reserved. One for you and him. I need to know if you'll be going to accept the reward or if you want me to arrange something. I know this is a horrible time for that, but it may help you take your mind off of the whole situation." John said trying to ease Rachel's mind.  
  
"Ummm, yeah I'll go and I'll see if Ross's sister will come, thanks for reminding me John.but I really got to go." Rachel said and waited for John to say his good-byes, before hanging up and leaving to pick up Ben and make their daily visit to see Ross. The plans were all set for the Emmys. Phoebe was going to baby sit Ben, while Monica accompanied Rachel to the show. Chandler had decided he was going to sit with Ross for awhile that night. The night of the Emmy's was roughly three weeks after Ross was shot and he still had not woken about. They all still had faith that he would, but seemed to become more and more depressed as time went by.  
  
"Wow Rachel, I don't know how you and Ross can stay so calm when you do these things. I'm so nervous I could pee my pans, and I'm just sitting here. I mean as we were walking in and everyone was staring.well they were probably staring at you not me." Monica rambled on and on as she nervously shifted around in her chair. Rachel found this rather amusing. She thought to herself, was I this weird the first time I came to one of these big events?  
  
"Mon.calm down, trust me everyone nominated tonight are ten times as nervous as you are, hell if you want a reason to be nervous, you can go accept the award if Ross wins." Rachel now started laughing as Monica's eyes grew extremely wide.  
  
"No no nononononono.I couldn't, I wouldn't have no idea what to say." Monica began to hysterically cry.  
  
"Shhh Monica calm down.I was only kidding. No hush its starting." Rachel said soothingly as she grasped Monica's hand.  
  
Chandler sat in Ross's hospital room as he worked on his laptop. He sometimes glanced up at the T.V. wondering if he would catch a glimpse of his Monica, but would most likely only see her if they did a shot of Rachel, or if Ross won Best Leading Actor in an Action Movie (I'll be honest, I have no idea if that's an actual category, I could care less about the Emmys.) He looked down at Ross and sighed sadly. He then glanced back at his laptop and stared hopelessly.  
  
"Ya know man, I've been trying to follow your advice, and it worked." Chandler began talking to Ross much like the others did, they just pretended that Ross could hear them, or perhaps that the sound of their voices would snap Ross back to the land of the living. "I've been working on a movie script you see, at first I was gonna write a novel, but well that seemed a little to close what my Mom does, and you know how anything about my mom grosses me out, so I thought lets write a movie. And what makes the most classic stories for movies." Chandler began to ramble on. He let out a loud sigh and continued. "A love story of course. A modern day love story. You see you have a lot of reason to wake up, I miss you is one of them, but one of the smaller reasons for you to wake up is that my movie its about you. Well you and Rachel, its not detail for detail your guys' story, but based upon it. And well the guy dying wouldn't really make a happy ending. That why you need to wake up. You need to wake up and marry Rachel, then my movie will have a happy ending, just like your life.: Chandler now started to trail off as the thought of Ross never waking up made him even more depressed then he already was.  
  
"And I suppose you'd want me to play me in this movie huh?" a raspy voice called out to Chandler. Chandler's head bolted up right in a second. He stood and rushed towards Ross's bed. When he got there he looked down and tears welled up in his eyes. Chandler embraced Ross tightly. "Woah man, your going to choke the life out of me." Ross said sarcastically.  
  
"Will its about time, you had us all so worried!" Chandler cried in shock. "Oh my god I have to get message to Rachel, she told me to Text Message her phone if their was any change.she is gonna be so thrilled!"  
  
"Well, we'll get to see her expression cause look." Ross pointed at the T.V. that Chandler had muted where we could see the words "Ross Geller wins Best Actor in an Action Movie"  
  
Rachel had just accepted the award for Ross and was beginning an acceptance speech. "Well, this isn't my award, and I wish I could say I was happy for accepting it, but Ross is still in a coma, and although I know he will wake up, I still feel sad that he was unable to enjoy this great honor. I know he would say that there was a lot of better actors out there who were better suited for this honor.but." Rachel was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. She glanced down at it and read the words Ross is awake. She began crying uncontrollably. She continued her speech quickly."and I know he would like to send his thanks to all the fans, his family, and everyone who helped him. Thanks." And with that Rachel rushed off the stage, gathered Monica and they were off to the hospital.  
  
Rachel burst into the Ross's hospital room clutching the Emmy in one hand and rushed towards Ross who was sitting up and just finished and exam by the doctor. She enveloped him in a hug and pressed her lips to his passionately. This kiss went on for minutes as Monica and Chandler stood back and watch on in pure happiness. Chandler motioned to Monica that maybe they should give them a moment, Monica reluctantly agreed and they exited.  
  
"Thank God your awake.these pass three weeks have been hell Ross!" Rachel cried out in pure bliss.  
  
"I am so sorry Rach, but the doctors say I'm fine and I can go home in the morning. I've already arranged for the media to think that my release well be three days from now." Ross said as his stroked her back soothingly.  
  
"By the way.this is yours." Rachel smiled sheepishly as she handed him the Emmy.  
  
"I know.great speech by the way.and way to hold the water works back " Ross said laughingly.  
  
"You saw." she smiled shyly.  
  
"You looked wonderful up there, and you look lovely right now." Ross stated softly as he kissed her once again.  
  
The next morning Rachel and Ben showed up to bring Ross home. Ross's plan for when he was to be released didn't go as well as he had hoped, but that didn't matter, he had the woman he loved with him, and his son, who was very happy that his father woke up from his "sleep". Ross enjoyed a great morning and afternoon with Ben and Rachel. He listened to Ben's every detail about how Rachel took care of him.  
  
Ross was laying Ben down for an afternoon nap while Rachel was in there bedroom tidying up a bit.  
  
"Daddy? Can I ask you a question?" Ben yawned as Ross finished tucking him in.  
  
"Yeah Ben, you can ask me anything." Ross replied quietly.  
  
"When you were sleeping.Rachel took care of me, just like my mommies. Is she my new mommy?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
Ross was taken back. He thought over his words carefully. "I don't know Ben, would you like her to be your new mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she'd be a great mommy." Ben said as he began to fall asleep.  
  
"Well, maybe she could be your new mommy." Ross spoke softly as Ben fell asleep. ".someday." He gave Ben a small kiss on the top of his head and preceded out of the room.  
  
Rachel hadn't realized all the little things that she had let go in the past couple weeks. Sure she took good care of Ben, did the shopping and paid the bills. But their room was horrible. Dirty clothes and magazines were everywhere. She was doing her best to get it as cleaned as possible, that was until Ross's arms wrapped around her from behind and he nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"Hmmmm, I've missed that." Rachel sighed out in comfort. Ross then preceded to lift her shirt up over her head and spun her around and kissed her deeply. "I've missed this too." Rachel said with a giggle. Ross stepped back and looked her up and down, at first enjoying the view, but the suddenly seeing something. He noticed the ring he bought for her, the ring he was going to propose with. His mind started to drift for a second.  
  
"I will where this ring around my neck until you wake up and place it on my finger. I want you to know, my heart also belongs to you."  
  
Those words echoed in his mind. Did she really say those words to him while he was in his coma? It didn't matter, she had it around her neck, and obviously Chandler would have told her what it was for. He approached her once again and unclasped the necklace. Realization dawned on Rachel that she still wore the wedding ring around her neck, tears began to flow from her eyes. Ross got down onto his knees and took Rachel's hand. "May I?" Ross asked as he motioned to slide the ring upon her finger. Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically. Ross did so as Rachel fell to her knees. She kissed him passionately, and both enjoyed something that they had long missed these past three weeks. The closeness and passion that came when they made love.  
  
A couple hours later Rachel lied with her head on Ross's chest. Moments like this she treasured the most.  
  
"Rach.I love you, more than anything in the world. Well I love you as much as I love Ben. And I am so glad that you want to marry me, but I have another question." Ross said as he broke their silence.  
  
"Yeah, honey." Rachel rolled over to face him in the eyes.  
  
"Well you adopt Ben, he wants you to be his new mommy, and so do I.you've been so wonderful with him since he's moved here, and I think you'll make a great mother." Ross asked hoping that she would say yes.  
  
Rachel now had tears forming in her eyes once again. "Of course I well.and it means so much to me knowing you think I'll be a great mother, because.I'm a.we're going to, well I'm carrying your baby!" Rachel finished smiling widely. She knew he'd be happy, he wanted to be a family with her. This was the greatest day of her life.  
  
Ross's face lighted right up. "Rach.you make me so happy." He just pulled her close and hugged her tightly.  
  
Ross and Rachel's wedding was beautiful. With the amount of money they had, it was no problem planning it out in a month. They wanted to be married as soon as possible, for three reasons. Reason one was they didn't want to wait. Reason two was they wanted their baby born after they were married, and the final reason was Rachel didn't want to be showing when she had to wear a wedding dress. It was a small and simple wedding. They had it on a small cliff in Barbados. Rachel took steps towards reconciliation with her family by asking them to be there. Stevie Wonder was kind enough to sing "Isn't She Lovely" as Dr. Green escorted her down the aisle and handed her off to Ross. Chandler and Monica watched on as best man and maid of honor. Joey and Pheobe stood a couple steps back as a groomsmen and a bridesmaid. Rolling Stone was on hand to do photographs. They were the only media notified and in exchange for them remaining quiet, they were given exclusivity.  
  
"Ross, through out my popularity in high school, my success as a singer. Not a moment made me as happy as I am right now. Being your wife is a dream come true. A dream that I never knew I had until the day you walked back into my life. I will love you always. And I thank you, for this new way of life you have shown me. A life of love." Rachel recited those words, her vows in tears. Ross smiled at her and began his vows. "Rachel, you have brought me so much happiness these past couple years. You have opened parts of my heart that I never knew I had. I will spend every moment of the rest of my life making you just as happy as you make me. You I will love you until the day I die." Ross said more collected than Rachel, but still with a tear or two streaming from the corners of his eyes. The words from the minister were spoken, but Ross and Rachel couldn't hear them. They just closed in and shared their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
Ross and Rachel Geller were announced to those closest to them in the fabulous sunset. Never was there a more perfect ending than this. Never was there a more perfect couple than these two. Chandler smiled to himself, a perfect ending, for a perfect love story.  
  
Rachel looked out at the shining sky. She was going to be O.K. Her morning sickness was still not over, she wondered would it ever end as she rubbed the bump that was growing bigger by the day. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ben came running into the living room. "Momma, come look, they got something about Daddy on T.V. again!" Rachel smiled at little Ben and followed him across the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, the movie well begin filming as soon as Rachel is feeling up to it after our baby is born." Ross spoke to the reporter on T.V. "But hey, why let me tell you about when the writer is here as well, this is the man behind the movie, my brother in law Chandler Bing."  
  
Chandler came out from the back of the stage and joined Ross on the couch and began to talk about the movie.  
  
Ross returned home later that night and met his wife Rachel in their bedroom. Rachel smiled up at him. "I saw you and Chandler on T.V. today. The producers are really promoting the hell out of this movie, and we won't be filming it for like what eight months?"  
  
"Yeah, about that.you sure you're going to be able to handle singing most of the soundtrack?" Ross asked, he worried about her, he never wanted anything to hurt her. Sometimes he felt she could take on too much.  
  
"Oh, I'm more worried about acting than anything else, but I am excited to be able to re-live our relationship." Rachel kissed him softly as he joined her in bed. "You know Joey has been asking if he can have a part in the movie, I was thinking we should let him."  
  
"It's not up to me, but I bet the two of us could get him a decent sized role." Ross cuddled up to her and held her tight. "After all we are the stars of 'These Two Hearts' probably one of the most anticipated movies of our time." He kissed her temple as she laughed. "So, after our baby is born, and this movie is done.where do we go from there?"  
  
Rachel looked at him and spoke softly. "Where ever our love takes us." And that is how the rest of their nights together went. They would talk, they would laugh, and they would love one another. A New Way of Life for Ross and Rachel was formed.  
  
The End.  
  
That's it, what do you all think. I hope everyone enjoyed, so if your reading this, could you take a minute and let me know what you thought.  
  
Thanks 


End file.
